A Vampire, A Human, and A can of Frosting
by NikkixxNitro
Summary: What happens when a can of frosting is given to a human Alice and Edward? one shot


Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or the Cullens in any form of way. This storys was co-writen by my dear friend so it's also part hers and lastly...if you have seen it on quizzla it's because i'm also nikstir12!

We walked trough the door wondering where the rest of the guest were. It was only the Cullens that greeted us when we entered the large white room. The emotions on there faces were varied. Edaward and Bella were no where to be found, probably enjoying his new found humanity. Carlisle was inspecting Alice, going through medical ritual. To see if there was anything wrong with her. You see a few hours ago something amazing happened. Alice and Edward had been turned into humans. (its a really long story so I won't get into it. The important thing was in the now,) Alice who had seen this coming had taken her transformation in stride. Rosalie was jealous, but concerned. Emmett was in shock, Esme was concerned, but it was Jasper, Alice's beloved that my sister and I worried about the most he was confused. The air around him radiated chaos. How did this happen? He must be thinking, what will happen now ? Will I be able to exercise the same restraint that Edward has?  
We will help him cope and hopefully change the rest of them as well but for now had a test of are conduct.  
We strode across the big room, My sister Kiera marching up to Alice and Carlisle and thrusting a small container into her hand. Everyone looked at it.  
"Whats this" Alice asked Kiera and I look at each other, and then addressed her.  
"Frosting" I said... "Eat it."  
"Frosting" Jasper scowled.  
"Frosting" Carlisle enquirers.  
"Frosting" echoed Emmett.  
"YES FROSTING!!!" Yelled Kiers then she started mumbling something about freaking vampire's and there problems.  
"Hmm.... okay" said Alice as she opened the can of Betty Crocker vanilla frosting.  
"Why would you give her frosting" Jasper demanded "WE NEED ANSWERS!"  
"Well Jasper" I said "Unfortunately for you, we don't have the answers. we just have this." I gestured towards Alice consuming the sugar.  
In the back round I could hear Kiera whispering to Emmett "We're actually just really bored." Emmett laughed in aprovle  
Just as Jasper finishes his little rant, Edward and Bella come bounding down the stairs.  
"Ezri, Kiera, I don't know what you did but thank you so much!" Edward exclaimed.  
His eyes are bright and his face is flushed but Bella's attention is not on the only matches in the room she stares at Alice who is licking the last of the icing from her fingers.  
"What is she eating?" Bella asks wearily, gesturing to Alice.  
"Ummmm..... frosting." mumbles Kiera.  
"What?" Bella asks in a dead voice "Are you two insane?"  
"Well......" I start, But Jasper cuts me off.  
"What are you talking about? What did you do to her?!" He demands he walks up to Kiera and gets in her face. Big mistake!  
"First, BACK OFF." Kiera pushes him away and says in a harsh voice: "We're not doing anything to hurt her, we just want to see what happens. It's an e-x-p-e-r-i-m-e-n-t."  
"But isn't frosting made entirely out of sugar?" Carlisle asks.  
"Weelll.....Yes." I say  
"And isn't sugar the stuff that makes humans really hyper?" Carlisle points out.  
"Yup!" Answers Bella , staring at the two of us.  
"Uh...Guys" says Emmett "Wheres Alice?"  
And that when the music starts playing. We all turn. Totally slow motion like, to the stairs. And there what do we see? We see pure chaos in living form. Small petite Alice is there on the stairs carrying a boom box that is blasting.  
She jumps down the stairs with this HUGE grin on her face and starts dancing. Then I turn to Kiers and exclaim "IT'S A SUCCESS!!!"  
"YAY!" she says and we both proceed to dance along.  
But Jasper's is Still angry, Esme and Carlisle are confused, and Edward and Rosalie are VERY annoyed.  
"What have you done to her?" Jasper exclaims.  
As Kiera and I explain the attributes of a sugar high the music continues, getting louder and drives Edward up the wall. A music war ensues in which Rosalie and Edward cannot agree on a radio channel.  
Eventually, we're able to get Jasper and Bella to calm down. Then everyone concentrates on tranquilizing Rosalie and Edward. Before the radio ends up in the window.  
Once that's over Emmett says "Umm.. where'ed Alice go?"  
We all look around, Kiera and I think 'Oh Shiiiitt......'  
"EZZRRRRRRIII!!!!!!!" Yells Jasper.  
But what ever he is about to say is cut off because then the door opens and there, in the doorway is Alice. Grinning like a maniac, with 20 cans of frosting in her arms. The Cullens My Sister and I stare at Alice in disbelife before relization kicks in…  
"OH SHIT!!!"


End file.
